The Son Of Poseidon And Athena
by Sora Kawazoe
Summary: All his life Percy Jackson has been told he isn't normal what with his ability to breathe under water longer than anyone else and weird things happening all the time but when a creature attacks his foster family things might get weirder
1. Prologue Part 1

The Son of Athena And Poseidon

The Lightning Thief

By DetectiveKid95

A Percy Jackson And The Olympians Fan Fiction

All his life Percy Jackson has been told he isn't normal what with his ability to breathe under water longer than anyone else and weird things happening all the time but when a creature of half bull and half man attacks his foster family while on vacation things might get weirder.

Prologue Part 1

Olympus 1992 in December

It been 4 days since Athena gave birth to little Percy and the father is... Poseidon unknown to both of them until a couple of days ago when the baby was born and now the rivals are arguing about it since back then they were in to much shock

"Dammit Poseidon how can this child be yours and mine!" Athena yelled at her rival

"I don't know I don't remember us...um oh,crud it must have been then"Poseidon said remembering

"It must have been when" Athena asked shifting around uncomfortably

"Hmm about 9 months ago I went to a party at club because I got bored I drank and then I sort of got drunk and danced with a woman who looked like you but I must've been you then after that I don't remember I woke up in my palace under the ocean"Poseidon explained

"Um what was that club called"Athena asked patiently

"I believe it was called the Beach"Poseidon recalled(A/N:Its the place I know about since its near me also since Poseidon is the sea I used I as a pun)

"Aw man now I remember I went there a couple of months ago"Athena remembered

"Wait wise girl you went to a bar" Poseidon asked looking surprised

"Hey even the goddess of wisdom needs some fun every now and then"Athena shot back

"I bet your a lot of fun" Poseidon said sarcastically

"What did you say seaweed brain" Athena said angrily

After that the fighting continued for mostly the rest of the night while baby Percy just laid in his crib playing

Sorry for I being short but I'm gonna make two prologues before I start the actual story


	2. Prologue Part 2

The Son Of Athena And Poseidon

The Lighting Thief

By DetectiveKid95

A Percy Jackson And The Olympians Fan Fiction

I don't own Percy Jackson And The Olympians unfortunately but then again I'd would have been to much work XD

Prologue Part 2

Mount Olympus Athena's room:

Athena looked down at Baby Percy who was wearing owl decorated pajamas and smiling

"I'm sorry my child"Athena told the baby as she poured magic potion into his bottle

After all she was going to give up her baby not that she wanted to she loved Percy even if he looked to much like his father her sworn enemy but they decided a child of Poseidon and Athena would be into much trouble especially if her father disapproved so they decided to make him mortal.

"Come to me"Athena shouted snapping her fingers

Just then two snow white owls appeared Athena hands them a basket with a sleeping mortal Percy although she didn't give it all to him allowing him to keep some of his powers Poseidon's ability with water and Athena's smarts.

Mortal World: New York,Ny

A married couple known as Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis were taking a morning walk before the noon hours brought noise to the always busy city when they came back to their apartment and found a brown wicker basket inside a baby was sleeping soundly tucked under a fish,seaweed and trident blanket and a note that said "Please take care of my son, Perseus" in cursive

"Why would someone leave a baby here"Sally asked picking him up

"I don't know maybe we should give him to the New York Orphanage"Paul suggested

"No, why don't we raise him we'll be his family"Sally said excited

"But..." Paul said before he was interrupted

"Please"Sally begged

"Alright" Paul said after a long silence

After that they raised Percy as their own for 12 years and things were quiet until Percy's 13 birthday approached

Sorry for another short one but Prologue's are usually short also erase the thought on the first chapter Percy was born in August not December anyways if you are wondering how they know Percy's birthday it was also written on the note but I deiced not to write that sorry for the inconvenience by the way the next chapter will be from Percy's Point of view


	3. Authors Note

Dear, Readers,

Due to the fact that I have a major case of the writers block and my computer's

Charger broke I will not be writing for a while so I'll be back as soon as I can.

Sincerely, DetectiveKid95


End file.
